


Parque Jurásico en Haven

by lea1santome



Category: Haven - Fandom, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iba hacer un día tranquilo en Haven. ¿Un día tranquilo en Haven? ¡Ja! ¡JA!</p><p>El equipo de H50 va a visitar a los de Haven, para poder ayudarles con lo que puedan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seelphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seelphy/gifts).



> Aquí la única muerte que va a haber es de Catherine, ¡que pesada es la mujer! 
> 
> ¡hasta la sopa la tenemos!

Un amigo del equipo de Hawaii five-0 , les pidió ayuda pues le parecía muy extraño que el pequeño pueblo de Haven en que se había mudado tuviera muchos escapes de gas.

El equipo tomó un vuelo directo gracias al la ayuda de Gobernador, ( que quería estar unos días sin las locuras de Steve y su equipo). Catherine sin pedir permiso se apuntó a al viaje.

*******

Llevaban escritos en sus caras ¡Forasteros!.

Descansaron unas horas, pero luego fueron a buscar a su amigo en restaurante bar llamado LA GAVIOTA, regentado por Duke Crocker que les atendió con amabilidad pero se notaba que él no confiaba en ellos, les hacía preguntas, no respondía a las preguntas del Steve ni de DAnny, simplemente sonreía.

 

Audrey Parker y Nathan Wuornos observaba a los forasteros, también los hermanos Dave and Vince Teagues que no perdían ningún detalle.

Finalmente los dos policias se acercaron a los forasteros y se presentaron.

_ Así que este pueblo hay muchos escapes de gas- dijo Steve mirando del Sheriff Nathan Wuornos.

_Las instalaciones de gas de este pueblos son muy antiguas- dijo Nathan- siempre suelen fallar bastante.

_ No son pequeños escapes de gas, sino también han causado muchas muertes- dijo Danny moviendo un poco las manos.- ¿Que explicación tienen a eso?

_ Les recuerdo que vosotros no tenéis ninguna jurisdicción aquí- Dijo Audrey- Tan sólo sois turistas, vuestras placas no sirven en este pueblo.

_Vuestra influencia no existe en este pueblo- Nathan señalo a al amigo de Steve- Peter no es un tipo influyente, tan sólo es un simple turista aquí.

_Veo que este pueblo no les gusta los forasteros- dijo Kono, pero sonriendo a Duke que se encontraba sirviendo un margarita a Catherine que bailaba sola, tratando de toquetear el culo de Duke, pero no lo logró.

_No nos gusta ningún forastero que se metan en asuntos que no les concierne- dijo Nathan pero al mirar la pista agregó: Nuestra amiga debería dormir la mona, no tiene buena cara.

Steve fue corriendo hacía ella pues ella estaba a punto de quitarse la blusa en publico, y no quería que tanto sus amigos y les detuvieran por escándalo publico, se veía que la policía de Haven les quería meter entre rejas.

_Creo que nos vamos a dormir- dijo Danny- Gracias por su amabilidad- sonrió a Duke mientras tanto Steve que sujetaba una muy borracha Catherine les miraba, al igual de Nathan y Audrey. Sin venir al cuento Danny abrazo a Duke. 

_¡Gracias por venir a mi humilde morada! - Duke correspondió sonriente al abrazo, luego se separo.

Steve se le veía mala cara, su famosa cara de aneurisma, quiso preguntar a Danny ¿A que viene el abrazo?, pero Catherine se soltó y beso a Duke, Kono fue directa hacía ella y les separó antes que corriera la sangre. 

_¡Vuestra amiga es muy efusiva! - el moreno sonrió, pero dejo de hacerlo al ver la cara de enfado que traía el equipo y sus amigos- Debo servir más mesas, este establecimiento no se atiende solo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que venga la persona a quién esta dedicado este fic y me mate , voy a matar a Catherine (de esa manera siguiere viva).

Han pasado dos días y la investigación no ha avanzado apenas nada, (culpa de la gran ayuda de los habitantes de Haven). 

Kono y Chin fueron a ver Dave and Vince Teagues en su periódico, pero ninguno les ayudó, dieron miles de explicaciones de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el pueblo y ninguno les convencía a los primos.

Mientras tanto, Steve y Danny fueron hablar con un extraño hombre llamado Dwight Hendrickson, tampoco les dio ninguna información que les sirviera.

Steve estaba bastante cabreado por no tener inmunidad o no poder tener jurisdicción para poder interrogar a Dwight Hendrickson o cualquier persona de Haven. Danny trataba de calmarlo, hasta le pedía tila en en bar de Duke. Tampoco les ayudaba al equipo que a la pocas de su llegada les desapareciera la maleta con las armas del equipo. (cosa que no debían traer, pero Steve insistió), el equipo mintió sobre el contenido de la maleta cuando fueron hacer la declaración del robo. (Aunque ya Nathan y Audrey sabían perfectamente que contenía esa maleta).

Fue Duke que logro meterse en el dormitorio y robar la maleta y esconderla en su barco. 

Era un modo de evitar que los forasteros se lien a tiros cerca de Dwight Hendrickson, pues era imposible explicar el por qué todas las balas que iban dirigidas a otros irían directas a Dwight, o porque el rubio llevaba un chaleco antibalas. 

Cuando Danny y Steve se fueron, Dwight llamó a Duke.

_ Gracias, por robar las armas, el moreno se veía que tenía ganas de pegar tiros.

_ ¡De nada, para eso están los amigos! - dijo un sonriente Duke, pero su sonrisa se esfumó la ver a la pesada de Catherine- Amigo, te tengo que dejar, tengo que atender una cliente.

_¡Adiós, gracias de nuevo!

_Hola, ¿que te puedo ayudar?.

_ Que me sirvas un cosmopolitan en ropa interior- dijo una medio borracha Catherine tocando el culo a Duke, hecho que enfado a Duke, por eso se alejo de ella y llamó una camarera llamada Helena.

_Helena, desde ahora atenderás a esa mujer- Duke señaló a Catherine que se había sentado en una mesa- Tenla alejada de mí. 

_¡Como desees! - ella sonrió a Duke.

_¡Gracias por tu ayuda, cielo!- Duke le devolvió la sonrisa a Helena y se despidió de ella guiñando un ojos, y luego se fue a su oficina. 

Helena, que vestía su camisa favorita del Murcia, se presentó delante de Catherine.

_¿Qué puedo servirle ?

_ ¿Dónde esta ese morenazo con un culo excelente? - dijo una medio borracha Catherine, mientras la sonrisa de Helena se había vuelto casi macabra- Aunque si yo fuera su novia, le cortaría el pelo- Helena, aguantó las ganas de matar a esa mujer a golpes con la bandeja, pues el restaurante estaba casi lleno y no quería testigos y el otro motivo era había visto llegar a Audrey y a Nathan- Como le dije a ese chulazo moreno, quiero un cosmopolitan. 

_Enseguida vuelvo con su pedido. - Helena, sonrió con malicia contenida, y fue directamente a la barra a preparar la bebida de esa petarda.

_Helena, ¿dónde esta Duke?- preguntó Audrey, que buscaba al pirata con la mirada, pero no lo encontraba.

_En su despacho, escondiéndose de esa petarda- a la camarera se le escapó eso, - ¡Disculpen, no quería insultar a esa cliente?

_¿Por qué te cae tal mal? - dijo Nathan, con una hermosa mirada azul interrogativa, casi preocupada.

_¡Pues esa mujer trata a Duke de forma degradante,!- Helena había llegado al pueblo casi una semana, a pesar de ser extranjera, consiguió trabajo a las pocas horas de su llegada, y había tomado cariño a Duke, y no soportaba la gente que se portaba mal con él o lo trataran como si fuera un trozo de carne.- ¡Cada vez que viene, se toma sus bebidas, trata de tocar a Duke, incluso besarle, diciendo cosas, "Tio bueno, ven a mi cama que yo te calentaré!.

La cara de Nathan y Audrey era un poema al oír la declaración de la chica. Ambos sintieron ganas de matar a tiros a esa forastera que había venido junto al equipo.

_Si me tienen que detener, hágalo ahora- La camarera preparó cosmopolitan , pero le añadió bastante sal y una pizca de vinagre.

_No te vamos a detener, pero te recomiendo que no le vendas alguna botella que pueda provocar diarreas.

_¡Nathan, ella no es tonta, ella es una buena camarera que jamás vendería algo en mal estado a una cliente, por mal que le caiga!- Audrey sonrió y guiño el ojo a la camarera, ella le correspondió guiñando el ojo, diciendo que había captado muy bien el mensaje de los dos policias. -Vete, a servir esa bebida, ten cuidado que no se te caiga la copa.

_No se le caerá- Nathan sonrió con una amplia sonrisa a la fanática de Murcia.- Ella hará su cometido. - los dos policías fueron al despacho de Duke, mientras Helena le servía la bebida luego rauda y veloz fue a buscar una botella de una bebida que sabía que el equipo no probaría y una comida que no se comerían pero sí que lo haría la ex novia de Steve, preparó la bolsa con la comida y la botella y se la dio a la mujer.

_¡Esto corre por cuenta de la casa!- y sonrió y sonrió.

_¡Gracias, y dile a ese moreno que me vaya a buscar mañana al cine quiero ver Parque Jurasico en 3D, o podemos ir directamente a mi habitación 

_¡Descuide, se lo diré!- hizo que apuntaba el mensaje!- Catherine se tomó su bebida, apenas notó el sabor de la bebida, y se fue con la bolsa.

_Espero que mueras de una fulminante diarrea- sonrió la camarera. 

Pero no tuvo esa suerte, pero sí consiguió que pasara toda la noche en el baño y amaneciera con mal aspecto, pero tanto como Kono, Danny, Chin, y Steve no hacían caso a la mujer cuando ella fue a pedirle explicaciones porque no la habían ayudado, cuando les llamo a sus habitaciones a gritos. Kono desde la primera noche, prefirió compartir habitación con Chin, Danny no quería saber nada de la morena y prefirió compartir habitación con Steve, (prefería las quejas y las maldiciones que hacia el moreno sobre los habitantes de Haven que compartir habitación esa mujer despechada). Danny no supo el motivo motivo de la ruptura de Steve con la morena. 

Cada noche Steve contenía al aliento a ver a Danny sin camisa, se pasaba bastante rato en la baño duchándose con agua bien fría, siempre esperaba que Danny acostará en una de las camas individuales, para salir del baño y acostarse en la otra cama sin apenas mirar Danny, ese comportamiento le parecía raro al policía , pero no tanto y por eso no le preguntó por ese extraño comportamiento.

Retomamos la historia de Catherine, ella fue a reclamar a los chicos que no la habían ayudado ni había contestados a sus gritos de auxilio.

_¡Catherine, te dijimos que no vinieras que este viaje no fue de placer sino que teníamos una misión.- dijo un enfadado y cansado Steve, el equipo estaban en su habitación tratando de piratear los ordenadores de la policía de Haven pero era imposible, pues cada vez que lo hacían les entraba a sus ordenadores aviso de virus o se les cortaba la conexión, trataron hacer lo mismo con el periódico local pero pero nada de nada.- Todos estamos cansados y no tenemos tiempo para aguantar tus lloros.

_Catherine es mejor que te vayas- Dijo Kono, que días antes había dado a sus amigos tapones para los oídos sospechando que la la ex de Steve les iba a dar jaquecas de las grande. Ella se alegró de rechazar la comida y la bebida que la ex les había ofrecido, y sus amigos también hicieron lo mismo, no comieron ni bebieron nada procedente de Catherine, sospechaban que ella les quería envenenar- ¿Por qué no te vas a tomar un paseo?

_Que sea bien largo el paseo- comentó Chin- Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Catherine se fue mando un gran portazo.

_¡Por fin se fue!- dijo Kono y los chicos asintieron.

********

Horas más tarde Catherine estaba sola en la sala del cine viendo Parque Jurásico en 3D, esperando que llegará Duke, pero Duke nunca fue al cine porque no había recibido el mensaje. Catherine estaba criticando en voz alta los efectos especiales y no oyó a una mujer sentándose en otra parte de la sala, y que la estaba mirando muy concentrada y luego miraba a la pantalla.

_¡Que mierda de efectos, vería lo mismo si me quitará las gafas 3D!.- y se las quitó, y las guardó en el bolso, el sonido se hizo más fuerte y más fuerte, Catherine miró donde procedía el ruido y vio a un gran dinosaurio delante de ella, Catherine gritó y gritó, Steve y Danny habían entrando en el cine buscando una mujer para que les informara, se quedaron casi de piedra al ver al gran dinosaurio, Danny quiso acercarse ayudar a Catherine pero Steve se lo impidió agarrándole fuertemente de la muñeca manteniendole apartado del peligro.

_¡La va a matar!- más o menos Danny tenía razón en eso, más bien dinosaurio se la comió de un sólo bocado a Catherine dejando el bolso. El dinosaurio se acercó a ellos, Steve cubrió con su cuerpo a Danny tratando de protegerlo, pero lo más extraño de todo que el dinosaurio no les prestaba atención, se había dado la vuelta destrozando varios asientos a su paso y volvió a la pantalla.

Se escuchó un grito y era de la mujer que miraba a Catherine.

Los chicos fueron fueron a su auxilio, Danny fue directo a ella y trató de calmarla con suaves palabras, hasta la abrazo. la "desafortunada" era Helena. Steve viendo que su compañero todo controlado se fue a buscar el bolso de Catherine pero antes se puso los guantes y se preguntó "¿Cómo diablos le voy a decir que Catherine fue devorada por un dinosaurio al gobernador?


	3. Chapter 3

Helena seguía abrazada a Danny, "llorando" en su hombro, mientras Steve se dio que Catherine se había quitado los zapatos antes de ¿morir?, así que tan sólo quedaba el bolso y los zapatos. En vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a su amigo que consolaba a la testigo, le creyó ver que la testigo tocaba el culo a su amigo, pero puede que fuera una visión. 

Danny era experto consolando a los testigos, pero esta testigo tenía algo raro, la manera que se aferraba a Danny o la manera en que lloraba. ¡No soltaba ni un momento a Danny!.

El moreno trato centrarse en su ex novia devorada por una especie extinguida desde mucho tiempo, pero tan sólo podía centrarse en su amigo. En ese momento Steve se dio cuenta que estaba contento de que no fuera Danny en que fuera devorado, es más se dio cuenta que sentía algo más que una simple amistad, pero sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de Audrey y Nathan... sin olvidar a ese que se atrevió abrazar a su amigo. 

\- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- dijo Duke- y ¿por qué Danny esta abrazando a Helena?.

_Pues a Catherine se la comido un dinosaurio- se atrevió decir Steve, y los 3 habitantes miraron raro a Steve como si estuviera loco.

_Creo que a vosotros os esta afectando los alucinógenos que sin querer pusieron a vuestra comida.- dijo Nathan.

_¡Es verdad , a mi ex se la comió un monstruo salido de la pantalla!- grito Steve, pero Danny le mandó a callar.

_Duke, explica eso de los alucinógenos.

_Alguien en vez de echar setas normales, le echo setas alucinógenas.

_¡Esa fui yo!- dijo Helena, que se soltó de Danny fue a los brazos de Duke, que correspondió el abrazo, mientras Duke le tocaba el pelo.-¡Ni siquiera sé distinguir unas sencillas setas y os he drogado!.

_Tranquila Helena- susurraba suavemente al oído de la muchacha, mientras Nathan y Audrey miraban la escena con ciertas miradas hostiles.- Más de una vez me he equivocado y me puesto a la Salsa setas alucinógenas, ya aprenderás a diferenciarlas., ¡Calma, cariño!-

_¡Helena, suelta a Duke y deja de llorar!- dijo Nathan.

_¡Suelta a Duke!- gruño Audrey o te pegó un tiro, sacó Audrey su pistola de la funda, Helena como no era tonta soltó a su amigo, pues de sobra sabía lo que sentían la pareja de polis, estaban enamorados de su jefe. Se limpió sus supuestas lagrimas- Sabes que eres una perfecta compañera de piso, pero ya era hora que te calmaras- Si, Duke había convencido a Audrey compartir piso con Helena.

_Ya estoy calmada, pero ...- Steve la interrumpió.

_¡Tengo pruebas de que Catherine estuvo aquí!- fue a buscar los zapatos y el bolso que había embolsado y había dejado en unas de las butacas, pero para su sorpresa no las encontró. -Estaba aquí.

_Steve, siento decirte que Duke tiene razón, tuvimos alucinaciones, tu ex- dijo Danny que se sentó en una de las butacas- Seamos sensatos.

_¡Danny, pero mira las butacas destrozadas al paso de los dinosarios.!

_No me extraña que fueras tú quien destrozo las butacas influido por las alucinaciones. - Danny se levantó y fue varias filas atrás, (las que no estaban destrozadas) y se sentó-¿Sabes qué?- preguntó Danny.

_ ¿Qué?- Steve se sentó al lado de Danny.

_ Si vuelves a decir que tu ex fue devorada, te tomarán por loco y a mi me harán cómplices de tu locura, nos despidieran nos mandaran a un loquero, y lo peor de todo, me quitaran la custodia de Grace.

Steve no había pensado en eso, también pensó que Danny se marcharía si seguía diciendo que ex había sido el aperitivo de un monstruo. 

_Esta bien- Steve se rindió al final- ¿pero que le decimos al gobernador sobre la desaparición de Cath?.

_Pues que conoció a un millonario y se dio a la fuga con él- dijo Duke, que se sentó detrás de Danny , Nathan se sentó al lado izquierdo de Duke, Audrey en el derecho de Duke, se sentó en la misma fila de Danny y Steve.-

_¿Cómo esas novelas que le gustaba leer a Cath?- preguntó Steve.

_¡En efecto!- Danny sonrió - Le diremos al gobernador que ella conoció a su Cristian Grey particular. 

_¡Querrá ver pruebas!.

_Las vera- dijo Nathan, anticipándose a lo que iba a pasar, Nathan les pidió a los dueños del pequeño periódico que hicieran montajes de fotos de la morena acusadora de Duke, el policía sentía que la morena iba a desaparecer y él quería alejar el rastro de Haven. La verdad es que Nathan hubiera matado a esa petarda andante por molestar a su amigo, y sospechaba que Audrey le hubiera ayudado esconder el cadáver. - ¿Quién ha puesto la peli en pausa?- al decir eso, la peli se puso en marcha otra vez.

Pero a nadie le pareció extraño que la peli se volviera a poner, Duke que llevaba una mochila en su espalda, se la quitó y buscó en su interior, sacó varias bolsas de palomitas y se las paso a Audrey y a Nathan, Helena se levantó y recogió su gran bolso que estaba en el en suelo, y fue directa a sentarse junto a Mcdanno (así los llamaba ella). Buscó en su bolso y les paso a los chicos una gran bolsa de palomitas, y ella otra bolsa pequeña. Audrey sin saber como consiguió gafas 3D para todos.

 

Así que disfrutaron de la película.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena había "drogado" sin querer a Steve y a Danny que "tuvieron" alucinaciones en la que Cath era devorada por una dinosaurio. Eso trataron hacerles creer Audrey, Nathan y Duke.

Audrey y Helena se fueron a su apartamento, Audrey le toco la desagradable tarea de explicar a Helena que era una problemática y que su problema había causado la muerte de la ex de Steve. Helena al principio no se lo creyó, pero cuando Audrey puso la tele para ver White collar, aparecieron los dos protagonistas, (sólo fue unos segundos), según parece, el problema de Helena se manifestaba nerviosa o alto grado de estrés o veía pelis de terror. 

_¡Han aparecido!- exclamó Helena, llevándose la mano en el pecho como si un infarto se tratará. 

_¡Ese es tu problema!-exclamo Audrey, fue directa a la cocina y le preparo una tila a Helena- ¡Haces que los personajes de las pelis o series se vuelvan reales! .

Helena permanecía inquieta en la silla. 

_¡Soy una asesina!

_¡No lo eres!- dijo con sinceridad la policía.

_¡Lo soy!

_¡Tú no sabías nada sobre los problemas o que tú eres una problemática! 

_Eso es cierto- Audrey al fin había preparado la tila y se la estaba dando a Helena.

_¡Ten cuidado, no te quemes!.- Audrey sonrió al recordar las veces que había dicho eso mismo a Nathan.- Esto te calmará. 

_¡Gracias!

******

Nathan no quitaba ojo a todas las clientes que sonreían a Duke en la Gaviota, lo malo es que había varios clientes interesados a que Duke les atendieran.

Nathan poquito a poco sufría cada vez que Duke sonreía y esa sonrisa no era para él, y ese pensamiento le pilló por sorpresa, la parte de racional le decía que ese pensamiento no tenía lógica ninguna., pero la parte irracional quería pegar a todo aquél que se acercara a Duke (menos Audrey, ella sí que se podía acercarse a Duke).

Nathan tomo la decisión de salir del restaurante e irse a su casa, pero antes le envió un mensaje a Audrey, para que se encontrara con él en su casa.

Tenían mucho que hablar y el tema principal era Duke.

****************

Danny y Steve fueron a la habitación de los primos a tratar de explicar que Cath había desaperecido, pero para sorpresa de ambos los primos enseñaron un video donde aparecida Cath en un inmenso yate, ella estaba sonriendo y bailando con un morenazo. 

_¡Esto nos ha enviado por correo electrónico! - dijo Kono- y dice ¡Chúpate esa, Steve! 

_Parece ser que ella esta superando en que tú rompieras con ella- dijo Chin con falsa inocencia.

_¿tú rompiste con ella?- preguntó Danny, casi restando importancia al video. 

_Pues sí, pensé que lo sabías. - miro a fijamente a su amigo.

_ La verdad, es que pensé que fue ella quién rompió contigo- Danny apartó la mirada.

_ Llamaré a Charlie para que verifique el video. - Kono sonrió con malicia- Steve, ¿sabías que Danny a roto con Gabby?

_¡No, me lo ha dicho!

_¡Claro que te lo dije! - exclamó Danny- ¡Te recuerdo, que tú me dejaste pensar que fue Cath quién rompió contigo!

La verdad que interiormente Steve estaba bailando la Macarena o cualquier canción de verano, al saber que su amigo era libre, y que el incordio de Cath no les iba a molestar. 

_ Danny, tenemos que hablar en nuestra habitación.

_¡Tú y yo ,hablaremos mañana, ahora nos vamos a dormir!- Danny fue directo a la puerta- Dí, ¡Buenas noches, Chin y Kono!.

_¡Buenas noches, Chin y Kono!- Steve siguió a Danny.

_Prima, ¿crees que ya se han dado cuenta de sus sentimientos?

_¡Oh, si! - Kono sonrió- ¡Hasta pienso que van a dormir en una sola cama. - Chin sonrió a su prima.

_ ¿Quién es la mujer que esta con este hombre?- Preguntó Chin, mirando el video donde supuestamente aparecía Cath.

_ Es una cambíaformas, quería ayudar a que Steve y Danny no buscaran más a Cath, no quería que más forasteros volvieran al pueblo.

Sí, los primos sabían de la existencia de los problemas, fue Nathan quien se los contó, y les pidió que trataran de alejar de la investigación a su su jefe y su mano derecha de la ciudad.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny y Steve discutieron acaloradamente en su habitación del hotel, ambos se echan en cara que no les cuenta nada.

_¡Pensé que aun estabas enamorado de Catherine!.

_¡Pensé que aun estabas enamorado de Rachel o Gabby! 

_¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no estoy con ninguna?- Danny trato de bajar su voz, y lo consiguió. -Pero nunca me escuchas, y por tu culpa hemos perdido un tiempo precioso. 

_ ¿Cómo quieres que te escuche si en mi mente estas completamente desnudo y trato de quitarme esas imagines mentales?- Steve se sinceró con su amigo- Cada vez que hablas, tu voz suena sexy, incluso cuando gritas. Tu voz es sexy y sensual- Steve se puso frente a Danny y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.- No hemos perdido un tiempo precioso. No es tarde.

_¿Ahora me imaginas desnudo?.

_Si.

_¿que haces para quitarte esas imágenes de la cabeza? - Danny dio varios pasos atrás para observar a Steve.

_ Pienso en cosas frías, en gatitos, en muchas cosas. - Steve se volvió acercar a Danny, pero este se volvió alejar, Steve sospechó que no era correspondido por su amigo, pero aun así siguió hablando, volvió acercarse a Danny, esta vez Danny no se alejó- No Sabes las veces que me he controlado cuando te veía sin camisa , o cuando salías de la ducha frenando mis deseos de arrancarte la toalla- le dijo susurrando al oído de su amigo, mientras su mano acaricia el antebrazo del rubio.

_Entonces haz estado fingiendo todo este tiempo. - No era una pregunta era una afirmación- Así que el bello durmiente no era tan durmiente. - Danny se alejó, de Steve- Si no te importa, quiero ser el primero en ducharme, tú tardas demasiado.

_¿Qué?- Steve ya estaba alucinando, estaba confesando sus sentimientos y deseos al rubio y esté tan sólo pensaba en ducharse.-¡Danny!

_ Me voy a duchar mientras tú decides fingir o no fingir dormir- Fue directo al baño.

Steve se dio cuenta que era una prueba, así prefirió esperar a su amigo, se quitó la ropa que llevaba puesta, y se puso unos pantalones cortos, y se sentó en la cama de Danny. Pocos minutos después Danny salió del baño, vestía una simple toalla.

_Amigo, quiero que sepas que te haz equivocado de cama- Danny se puso a pocos centimetros de donde estaba Steve, casi se podían tocar, (no, ambos se podían tocar, sólo faltaba que uno de ellos diera el primer paso y fue Steve).

_No te secaste bien- puso su indice sobre el pecho peludo de su amigo y siguió el camino de una gota de agua que corría libremente hasta que desapareció.- Estas mojado- Vio que Danny no se alejo y se volvió más atrevido, enredo sus dedos en el en el pelo del pecho de su amigo- Debería ayudarte a secarte.

_¡Hazlo!

Ahora estaba seguro que Danny le correspondía.

Con suavidad desenredo la toalla de la cintura de su futuro amante, suavemente secó el esplendido cuerpo de su amigo, los brazos, el pecho.

_Ya estoy secó ¿Y ahora?

Steve tiró la toalla lejos, y besó torso de su amigo, deteniéndose en sus pezones, los mordisqueaba y lamía, mientras Danny gemía.

_ Creo que mi boca esta celosa.- Dijo entre gemidos ¿Qué vas hacer para remediarlo?

Steve separó sus piernas y Danny acercó más a Danny, y le besó por primera vez, ¡Oh Si!, saboreó los labios finos de su amigo, su lengua, se besaron largamente hasta que Danny se separó.

_Aún estas vestido ¿que vas hacer para remediarlo?

Steve se quito se levantó y se quitó el pantalón corto, volvió acercar a Danny hacia él, y se volvieron a besar más apasionadamente que la primera vez, ambas lengua batallaban para tener el control del beso.

Ya era hora de acostarse pero no para dormir, ambos estaban en la cama, acariciarse, besándose, el moreno descubrió que Danny le gustaba tomar el control y eso le excitó aun más.

Dejemos a la feliz pareja amarse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey y Nathan quedan para hablar sobre Duke.

Nathan y Audrey queda en la casa de ella.

 

_ ¿De qué quieres hablar a esta hora, es muy tarde? 

_ Tú lo sabes muy bien - Nathan camina de una lado a otro.

_¡Basta! - grito Audrey,- ¡Te puedes estar quieto de una vez por todas!

_ Pero hablemos. -Nathan se sentó en una silla- 

_¡¿DE qué Nathan?! - Se sentó en una silla frente a Nathan.

 

_¡Lo sabes muy bien! 

 

_Mejor preparo Tila para que te calmen los nervios. - Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la tila, Nathan fue a la siguió.- Mejor que te sientes, y habla de una vez por todas.

_¡No te hagas la tonta, sabes a que me refiero!

_¡Dilo!- 

_ ¡Quiero hablar de Duke y lo que sientes por él!

_¡Lo que sentimos por él! - Audrey elevó la voz- ¿Acaso crees que no me fijo cuando lo miras sin que se dé cuenta?

_Eso no es ciert o - balbuceó Nathan 

Pasó un minuto o dos se que nadie hablará, el mismo tiempo en que se preparo la tila. 

_¡Bebe la tila, te calmara los nervios!

_Te voy a ser sincero, desde un par de días tengo la capacidad de sentir pero sólo a ciertas personas.

_ Duke es una de ellas.

_ Debería decir que es la única persona que puedo sentir.

Nathan se tomó toda su tila, y Audrey se dijo a si misma que necesitaba algo más fuerte para hacer que Nathan hablará de una vez por todas, así que fue a buscar ron o cualquier bebida que ayudará aflojar la lengua de su amigo. 

_Bebe. 

Audrey se sirvió una copa, luego otra, fue suficiente para hacer hablar de su amigo.

_ Vuelvo sentir, pero sólo una persona a parte de ti...- Balbuceaba - Y no me puedo tocar a Duke porque siempre esta rodeado de gente que lo toquetea todo el rato, en especial Helena, que lo abraza, y le sonriee.

_ No te preocupes por Helena, ella sabe que Duke es nuestro novio.

_ ¿Nuestro qué?- Nathan puso los ojos como platos.

_¡Lo sabes muy bien!.

Nathan no se molesto en negarlo,.

-Helena, no es un problema- dijo Nathan- ¿Qué hacemos para hacer que Duke se enteré que es nuestro novio?.

_ Mejor nuestro marido.

_Siento celos cada vez que lo tocan, sobre todo de esa morena que vino con el equipo, ¡menos mal que esta muerta!- Audrey se sonrió y le dio las gracias a Helena por deshacerse de ese incordio llamado Catherine.

 

_Voy a preparar café mientras tú te duchas, y te pones guapo para ver a Duke.

-Pero no tengo nada limpio que ponerme. 

Audrey fue a buscar una bolsa y se la dio a Nathan, esté la abrigo, era unos vaqueros muy ceñidos, una camisa muy ajustado, calzoncillos ajustados, zapatos y calcetines . 

_Soy una mujer previsora, llevo meses guardando la bolsa, pero lo que necesitamos lo compre ayer.

 

_Menos mal que no puedo sentir, pero te puedo asegurar que esa ropa tan ajustada haría que tuviera mala circulación.

_La cuestión es que no vas a estar mucho tiempo con esa ropa, ahora vete a ducharte, que yo me voy a vestir cuando prepare el café.

 

********

Una hora más tarde, los fueron al barco de Duke, sin hacer ruido fueron al dormitorio, él estaba en la cama durmiendo, pero la pareja tropezó con algo que hizo que Duke se despetará y tomará un arma que tenía debajo .

_No dispares, soy Audrey y me acompaña Nathan.

_¡Enciende la maldita luz, y guarda el arma! - gritó Nathan.

_Nathan, te recuerdo que no estas aquí para dar ordenes, estás allanando mi casa- Pero nuestro pirata encendió las luces, y cuando lo hizo se quedo sin habla, la pareja vestían de negro, ella un vestido ceñido a su hermoso cuerpo, y él unos vaqueros ajustados, y una camisa ajustada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me acabó la inspiración... de momento. 
> 
> Concluiré la historia lentamente.


	7. Chapter 7

¿Tal mal os ha ido vuestra cita que viene a despertar al viejo Duke?- Logro decir Duke al recuperar el habla.

_Tenemos una cita pero contigo- dijo la rubia.

_ Es muy tarde, y estoy muy espeso así que no logro entender lo que dices.

_ ¡Tenemos una cita los tres! - exclama Nathan, que trata de no mirar directamente a Duke que sigue acostado en la cama. - Tenemos que hablar de lo que ocurre entre los tres, ¡Por amor de Dios, vístete!

_¡Esta es mi casa, Nathan!- grita Duke que se levanta de la cama, sólo lleva unos calzoncillos ceñidos , que eso hace babear tanto a Audrey y Nathan, pero Duke no puede verlo pues va en busca de una bata para ponerse. Ya con la bata puesta.

 

_¡Hablen ahora o callen para siempre! - dice Duke y se sienta al borde de la cama, Duke observa a la bella pareja, ambos muy guapos, tan guapos que duele, Duke entiende el motivo de que Audrey haya escogido a Nathan.

_¿No sé suponía que dormías desnudo?- preguntó Audrey

_ ¿Cómo quieres que duerma desnudo cuando tengo que salir corriendo por causa de los problemas?- Duke miró a Audrey y no a Nathan que estaba imagiandose a Duke saltando de la cama desnudo.   
Nathan se siente atraído sexualmente por ti-dice Audrey dejando a ambos hombres con los ojos como platos.

_¿Qué?

_ Yo yo yo- es lo único que logra decir Nathan.- 

_¡que le gustas a Nathan un montón, puede que te ame!.- La rubia siente como Nathan le da un codazo.

_¡Audrey se siente sexualmente atraída por ti!.

Duke piensa que que es una jodida broma.

 

_¿Acaso estamos en el día de los santos inocentes, es una inocentada? 

_No- 

_¿Acaso hay un problematico que hace que os sentaís atraido por mi? 

_Nathan hace siglos que se siente atraído por ti- la rubia se sienta junto a Duke y le acaricia el brazo, pero Duke no la observa, no puede quitar los ojos de encima a Nathan que se sonroja. 

_ Nathan, dime que es una broma, que no sientes nada por mi- Duke se levanta y se dirige directo al policía y se puse frente, tan cerca que lo podía tocar. Duke empezó a susurrar - ¿Es una broma de mal gusto?

Nathan esta muy quieto, quería hablar, pero la mera presencia de Duke no lo dejaba, sólo lo observaba, sentía su respiración. El detective cerró los ojos, y su respiración se volvió deprisa.

_Nathan ¿estás bien?- pone su mano en el antebrazo de Duke, Nathan apartó la mano de Duke. Ese gesto casi le causo sufrimiento al pirata pero se dio cuenta de que su amigo tenía los ojos cerrados cuando le tocó.- Amigo- El pirata hizo un movimiento más arriesgado, le acarició el antebrazo y luego le acaricio el cuello. Nathan esta vez no se apartó, aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el dulce tacto de su amigo/enemigo. Unos dedos que acariciaban su boca. - ¿Sabes que tu viejo enemigo es el que te esta tocando? 

_ No- Dice Nathan, Duke aparta la mano y mira Audrey que continua sentada mirándolos y adorándolos. - Nunca fuiste mi enemigo, sino el hombre que he deseado.

_¿Quieren besarse de una vez por todas?- Audrey gritó

Duke besó a Nathan despacio, lentamente, Nathan saboreaba cada milimetro de los labios del Duke mientras sus manos le quitaba la horrible bata que impedía acariciar al pirata, ya con la bata en el suelo, nada le impedía acariciar el cuerpo semi desnudo del pirata.

Audrey se levantó despacio de acercó a la pareja y se situó detrás de Nathan, empezó acariciándolo. Nathan estaba en la gloria pues les podía sentir, a la pareja que más amaba en el mundo. Duke y Audrey despacio pero con determinación desnudaron a policía. 

Le tocó el turno a Audrey de ser acariciada y besada mientras la desnudaban, el placer del de los tres fue inmenso.

Nathan con permiso de Audrey le quitó despacio los calzoncillos a Duke mientras besaba cada centímetro de piel del Duke.

No era extraño que policía tan sólo pudiera sentir a la pareja más excitante del universo y se alegró de que así lo fuera.


End file.
